


Rewarded

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saxa is a gladitrix and Mira is her reward for winning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewarded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Meme prompt: Saxa/Mira - Saxa is a gladiatrix in the House of Batiatus. Mira is her reward

Mira watched as the only gladiatrix in the ludus, Saxa, took down both of the German brothers, her laughs echoing across the yard. Lucretia motioned for more wine and Mira walked over to her, refilling her glass. Before she could walk away, Lucretia addressed her. "Saxa has made request of you, if she survives the games tonight."

"Yes Domina," Mira replied, bowing her head.

"Be there when the gladiators return," Lucretia said. "and do what Saxa asks of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Domina."

Lucretia waved her away and Mira went back to her corner. Since the arrival of the German woman, Mira found that her eyes often strayed towards her finding the wild woman attractive, and she has more than once seen Saxa's eyes fall upon her. She desires the woman from the East of the Rhine, but she was but a slave and could only visit the ludus when her Domina asked her to fetch one or more of the gladiators.

Later that night, Mira made her way into the ludus knowing that the gladiators would soon arrive. She found Saxa's room and dropped her dress by the door, laying across the bed, her legs spread slightly.

Not long after she heard the cheers of those who returned, and a few moments after that the door opened and Saxa stumbled in with a jug of wine in one hand and a cup in the other. She stopped when she saw Mira on her bed and smiled as her eyes roamed over the woman's body.

Saxa took a gulp of wine before removing her own clothes and moving to lay over the other woman, taking her jaw in hand and kissing her. "Domina rewards me well tonight," Saxa said, her other hand wandering between Mira's legs and making the woman writhe underneath her. "How long?"

"Until dawn," Mira replied, gasping and pushing against Saxa's hand.

Saxa smiled and kissed Mira again, her fingers slipping inside of her.


End file.
